Winter Love
by blood.ooka
Summary: This is a new yaoi fanfic that I am writing. Kusaka has abandoned the Bakufu clan to search for his one true love. However, Akizuki might respond differently with his engagement to the princess Midori. How will these lovers reconcile?


It was late, but Kusaka needed to see Akizuki one last time. His clan, the Bakufu would not permit him to leave. But, Akizuki could not wait. He was a different matter altogether. He was the one that Kusaka could not live without.

Kusaka moved swiftly against all orders that were put out. He was a renegade samurai now; abandoning _bushido_ for something a samurai would deem unnecessary. Their lords were the only ones they should care about. But Akizuki was not. He was something Kusaka would die for.

He stopped, his breath coming out in tiny clouds before his face. Kusaka looked at his lover who was standing in the clearing, his eyes sadly watching him.

"Akizuki," he said.

Akizuki made no move. He only looked at his lover with the same sad eyes.

"Do you hate me?" Kusaka asked, his voice dropping.

"Never," Akizuki said softly.

"I did it… I abandoned _bushido_ and all my principles. I am a ronin now. Are you willing to join me..?" he asked, moving slowly towards Akizuki.

"My lord has me betrothed to the Princess Midori of the Bakufu clan," Akizuki said. Kusaka was stunned. He stopped in his tracks.

"And?"

"And I think its time you stopped all this nonsense and leave me," Akizuki replied.

"You… You think so…?" Kusaka asked, his eyes coated with tears. Akizuki nodded and turned.

"It's not that easy!" Kusaka shouted and ran towards Akizuki. He tackled him to the soft snow.

"Kusaka! Get a hold of yourself!" Akizuki shouted, trying to push Kusaka away.

"This heart remains beating only because you saved it! And now, you think you can throw me away just like that?! I don't think so! My heart wont let you go to someone you don't love!" Kusaka shot back. Akizuki was surprised, looking up at him. "You don't love that fake princess. You know you love me. And deny it if you will, but your body won't!"

Kusaka crushed his chapped lips against Akizuki's warm ones. Akizuki struggled. He knew he would have to break Kusaka, the man he loved to free Kusaka of the KOS placed upon him.

"I don't love you!" he shouted.

"Damn right you don't!" Kusaka growled and tore his yukata open. Akizuki began to thrash his body about.

"Get off me you pig!" he screamed and swung his fist, colliding it with Kusaka's jaw. Kusaka winced in pain and stopped, warm tears flooding down his cheeks.

Akizuki stared up in horror at what he had done. "A-Are… Are you happy, Akizuki…?" Kusaka asked, his face contorted in agony and pain.

"Ku-"

"I am sorry you don't love me… I am sorry for even thinking you did… I didn't mean to get in your way… I didn't mean to meet you… I didn't mean anything…" his voice dropped into a low and barely audible whisper. "I just… I just wanted to love you… Even if it was a crime… Love knows no crime…"

"Kusaka… Gomenasai… Gomenasai!" he shouted and pulled Kusaka close, tears spilling from his own eyes. "Why?! Why do you love me!?"

"Because… I don't know…. I just know I love you. I can't live without you. I can't even imagine my life without you," Kusaka said. "I know, I know I am a baka and I can't do many things right. But with you, I am me. I am able to be Kusaka Touma."

Akizuki felt his armor coming undone with those words. He knew he could run all his life, but this moment would always haunt him if he let it slip away.

"I love you, Kusaka," he whispered and kissed him deeply.

Kusaka didn't resist. He slid his warm tongue into Akizuki's mouth. They explored one another, clothes ripping away from their bodies until they laid in a pile of clothes atop the cold snow.

"I love you," Kusaka said, breathing hard.

Akizuki looked up at Kusaka, his legs propped onto Kusaka's shoulders.

"I love you too," Akizuki said softly.

Kusaka smiled and thrusted his member into Akizuki's entrance. Akizuki screamed and bite his lip.

"I-I'm sorry-!" Kusaka apologized and pulled away.

"No! Continue!" Akizuki begged. "I need this. We both need this. Don't stop."

Kusaka, obeying his lover, began to thrust again. Soon, Akizuki was moaning as was Kusaka. They felt a rush of adrenaline before the peak was in view.

"I'm coming…!" Akizuki moaned.

"M-Me too!" Kusaka groaned then with a final thrust, he came.

Kusaka collapsed onto Akizuki, breathing heavily. They were both tired, not noticing the cold. Kusaka grabbed his kimono and covered them both with it. Akizuki was warm and seemed to emanate a glow from him that Kusaka could not grasp.

"You are a beautiful god," he whispered softly.

The snowflakes began to fall lightly.

"And so are you…" Akizuki said, burying his face into Kusaka's neck.

"No… You are indeed a go, Akizuki… You are so beautiful and… And you hold the key to my heart," he insisted.

Akizuki smiled and kissed his lips softly.

"Thank you, Kusaka… My samurai warrior," he whispered.

The snow fell down upon the couple; a light glow surrounding the two lovers like a barrier of their love.

The End.


End file.
